Dark Pripper One Shots
by Mother PoM
Summary: DARK Pripper one shots, where dark pripper happens.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody liked to tease about his relationship. "You guys are just soooo cute together!" SP squealed, hugging Private.

'SP, NO NO. WE ARE NOT CUTE TOGETHER!' But Private just giggled. "Yes, we are." 'STUPID. ME.'

He hated this, he couldn't ever be himself again. Not since two weeks ago.

/

"I think skippah is hiding something..."

SP sighed, "And I think you're crazy."

Private rolled his eyes. 'Oh yeah? Well, I'm going to prove it!' So when Skipper went outside for no apparent reason, Private secretly followed him. "Oh come on! No one can disappah that fast!" He let out a scream as a flipper went around his beak and pulled him against another body. He struggled as any sane penguin would do.

"Stop struggling! Geez!"

Private knew that voice from anywhere. "S-Skippah?!" Private muffled out, shocked.

A few seconds later, he fainted from lack of air.

/

"Private?"

The younger opened his eyes groggily. "Ughh..." He saw Skipper and squealed in surprise then spun his head around. "W-what? Why am in here? Its only used for medical purposes!"

He tried to get up but chains around his flippers kept him back. He looked at Skipper questioningly.

"You sure liked trying to figure me out didn't you?"

"So you were hiding something."

"Yes. But these things are meant to be a secret."

Oh geez, was he going to kill him?! Or torture him to keep quiet?!

"And how do you plan on keeping it a secret?" Skipper leaned over and pressed his beak to the smaller's. Private pushed him away with a squeak. Well there went his first kiss. "Why did you do that?!"

Skipper smirked. "Because you're mine."

"Okay, first things first...I may be your solidah, but I'm not YOURS, YOURS. Beside, how will that keep your secret safe?" Skipper grabbed his chains and brought their faces closer.

"You're treading on dangerous ground solider." Then he stared into light blue eyes firmly. (Remember when Skipper brainwashed Private for a few seconds in that caught in the web episode? Skipper must have hypnosis XD So that's what I'm doing here.)

/

"Private?"

"Hey Skippy!" SP smiled.

"Can I borrow Private for a moment?"

"Sure!" SP glared. "Make sure you use pills..."

She walked into the lab.

Skipper wrapped a flipper around Private's waist then kissed him. Private UNWILLINGLY kissed back and UNWILLING wrapped his flippers around Skipper's neck.

He pulled away then picked Private bridal style and held him close. "I love you so much, I could kiss you all day."

'NO NO NO!' With a little self control, Private tried to squirm out of the hold.

"You really are rebel at heart aren't you? Or should I say mind?"

"N...No..."

"And you're already trying to speak freely, you just don't seem to get it, you're **mine**."


	2. Chapter 2

He sighed walking behind the penguin who was leading him to a stone island. He couldn't remember a lot. Skipper had said his name was 'Private', they were dating apparently.

"U-Um, little question..How far have we gone?"

Skipper turned to look at him. "Oh don't worry, we haven't done anything BIG."

This HQ was very gray to be the least. He wandered around until he saw a book poking out from under a blanket from one of the bunks. He reached under the blanket and picked it up. He opened it curiously.

_I don't remember anything for some reason. According to Skipper, I lost my memory in a accident. He's apparently my boyfriend. Well, I hope I get my memory back!_

Oh so it was a diary! He turned the page.

_I've been having nightmares of people I've never seen before...I hope these aren't memories..._

He turned the page. Private sighed putting the book back. Maybe he should just take a shower... After he did. He finally found a bed to sleep in. 'I guess penguins don't usually use beds, huh?'

_"N-No! Pl-Please stop! Its not right!" He saw himself screaming and sobbing. "I'll do anything!" _

_"N-no Private! Don't do it! He's mad!" A deep voice protested._

_"Anything?" _

_"Yes! Just stop!"_

The nightmare stopped and Private sat up quickly, shaking fearfully. He went out of the room, maybe that book would distract him. He opened the book again.

_Oh no, he's coming.. He took away my memories...I can't believe him! If you're reading this, get out of there. He made me date him or else he would kill the team. Just get of there before-_

Private dropped the book, more scared than he was before. He had to get out. Private went towards the hatch but a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

He spun around to see Skipper. "Um..." In a flashed he was pinned to the wall.

"You read the book didn't you?"

"Y-You lied to me."

"No, I didn't."

"What did you do to me?!"

"Should've known that nerd's invention wouldn't work all the way." Skipper sighed. "But, fine. I hated life with its stupid trials with its stupid disappointment, pain, and emotions." He stroked his feathers, Private shivered but didn't move away. "But then, you came on the team. And of course everyone was in the way. And I didn't get rid of them because you begged me not to. The catch was to be with me, alone. But you wanted things to be back to normal, so I forced Kowalski to build something-"

"To take away my memories?!"

"It was the only way. But you're honestly too smart for that. So we'll just have to do this the hard way." In a snap, his beak was forced against the younger's. Private let out a muffled squeak and tried to squirm away but was not strong enough to.

After the kiss stopped, Private whimpered. "Let go of me!"

Skipper forced him to the ground. "You just don't learn do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

He was closing in on him, as if he was prey and the older was the hunter. The small penguin was looking down at the floor, never at him. He gripped his chin and forced it up so he would look into his eyes.

"I don't think you have any idea what you do to me solider."

He used his other flipper to pet his feathers. He had a very strong urge and only this quiet penguin could calm it. A slow smirk overcame his beak.

"I think it's time I repaid you for what you've done."

Then he was hungrily kissing the younger, when he pulled away, the small bird's eyes were wide and fearful.

"Skippah..? Why?" Skipper was surprised, not by his words, but by the fact that he spoke. He hadn't talked in a long time.

He smirked again. "Why? Because Private, I have waited patiently for far too long." He laughed as Private took a step back. "And it's time for me to have what's rightfully mine."

With every step back he took, Skipper just kept advancing on him. Private was horrified, Skipper had always only held or kissed him softly. But, he wanted to do more, and that scared him to the core. Suddenly, he fell backwards onto softness. **(He fell on the bed. In a room that I made up xD Its supposed to be used for medical purposes)** He looked up into greedy and lustful dark eyes.

Skipper gave him a terrifying grin before getting on top of him.

**...So what did I just write? IDK what whatever! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Solider? Where have you been?"

Private shivered at the calm, icy tone of his voice. He didn't expect Skipper to be back so soon.

"I...I was just at Marlene's…"

"What were you doing?"

Private knew whatever he told him, it would still end in bruises.

"I was just visiting her."

That's when he felt the harsh icy glare of the other penguin. "You...went to visit her?" Skipper's tone sounded almost disbelieving.

Private let out a low sigh. "Yes Skippah, I'm here all the time so I just-"

"Really soldier, WHY are you lying to me?" The rookie wasn't surprised by his words, because this happens every time. He was shoved against the wall roughly.

"B-But I'm not lying."

It was like he didn't hear him. "I don't want anymore lies."

He grabbed his cheek roughly and forced him to look him straight in the eye. "Is my love not enough for you?"

"S-Skippah, your love is more than enough!" Private could feel tears stinging his eyes, but couldn't let them fall.

Skipper would assume they were tears of guilt. He gasped in pain as his head feathers were grasped and yanked his head back. Tears of pain and fear spilled out of the younger's eyes, making the other yank harder.

"Then why are you so FREAKING unfaithful?!"

"P-please stop! Y-You're hurting me!"

Skipper did stop, but only to slam him into the hard wall. Private flinched in pain as the other kissed him roughly.

He assumed he was some kind of slut, getting with others. But, Private knew he would never do that. It would be for the best if they just broke up, but the young penguin was scared to.

"You belong to me, no one else." Skipper muttered darkly, as he kissed his neck roughly.

"S-Skippah…" No response. "P-Please stop. Y-You're hurting me. I love you, but you're hurting me."

The older looked up from his neck and stared at him blankly, eyes void of emotion. He wrapped his flippers around Private tightly.

"I'm sorry Private, but this is the only way."

"W-Wha-" The small penguin screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

He looked down slightly, there was a small wound on his stomach.

_'W..Where did he get that knife?!'_

They had reached the point of no return.


	5. Chapter 5

Private made a face when he heard his name muttered from the doorway. A flipper grabbed his feathers and forced his head up, then was roughly kissed.

"Miss me soldier?"

Private rolled his eyes then turned his face away from his. Skipper shook his head as the younger refused to speak to him, again. Private actually couldn't find a reason to actually speak anymore. He squeaked out as he felt kisses on his neck.

"Mfh…" Private tried to squirm away, but he couldn't.

His feathers were grabbed again, and he felt the harsh kiss, but seemed to carry a much darker meaning to it.

**Well that was short. Oh well. **


End file.
